Digital dermatoscopy as well as two other photographic methods, conventional photography and a skin surface quantitative photographic method (Primos), are being evaluated for their individual and complementary powers to capture accurately the time-dependent growth of dermal neurofibromas on selected regions of the skin of neurofibromatosis type I patients. As patients are just beginning to be enrolled and reaching their first follow-up examination time points, preliminary results from this study are not yet available.